I Remember
by Celvevo
Summary: Ein Albtraum, der wahr wurde. Genau das wiederfährt Naruto und seinem Freund. Nach endlosen Streitereien trennten sie sich, doch sie konnten sich nie vergessen, und als sein Ex eines Tages spurlos verschwindet, findet Naruto eine Waffe im Schrank seiner alten Wohnung. Plötzlich weiß er, was zu tun ist ...


Vorwort: Hört euch unbedingt diesen Song dazu an, damit ihr das passende ...hmm...Gefühl bekommt. ;-)

watch?v=lGAw7PghcB4&feature=my_watch_later_videos&list=WLFEB2D667A6B5F166

So, jetzt wünsche ich viel Vergnügen beim lesen :-).

**_I Remember_**

_Even when I close my eyes, the light that used to shine on us is still there_

_Our precious times, I'll cherish them deeply_

_Even when the pain comes in many times_

_Those days we promised of forever_

_I will never forget those moments until the end_

Wir küssten uns. Ein letztes Mal? Ich weiß es nicht. Wir lösten uns erst wieder, als etwas Sauerstoff benötigten. Ich sah ihn an. Er war einfach wunderschön. Mein Blick blieb an seinen roten, vom küssen geschwollenen Lippen hängen, wanderten höher zu seinen geröteten, mit Tränen übersähten Wangen und blieben anschließend bei seinen Augen stehen. Diese wünderschönen Augen, die mit ihren Tränen den Schmerz und das Leid ausdrückten, was uns wiederfahren war und noch passieren würde. Wir hatten so viel Scheiße hinter uns. Wir haben gestritten, uns versöhnt, und ich weiß, das ich diese Momente, diese wunderbaren Augenblicke, niemals vergessen werde.

_Schmerz._ Unglaublicher Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper, aber _er_ ist diesen Schmerz wert.

Aus allen Richtungen waren Waffen auf mich gerichtet. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass ich einen Fehler beging. Nur eines wussten sie nicht. Ich war unberechenbar, wenn es um ihn ging.  
Ich sah zu ihm. Wieso wehrte er sich nicht, verdammt nochmal!?  
Die Polizisten hatten ebenfalls ihre Waffen auf mich gerichtet. Wie ich diese Leute nur hasse. Gesetzeshüter. Pah, von wegen. Richteten ihre Waffen auf mich, nur weil ich eine Knarre hatte, aber nicht auf die, von denen er entführt wurde. Wie professionell.  
Sie standen mir im Weg. Ich schlug zu, befor er abfeuern konnte, dem anderen rammte ich meine Waffe in seine Visage. Ich kämpfte mich weiter durch und wurde immer wieder angeschossen. Ich knickte kurz ein, da einer in mein Beim geschossen hatte, lief aber weiter. Ich hörte nur noch die Schüsse, die leeren Patronen, die zu Boden vielen. Kurz vor ihm blieb ich stehen. Keine Ahnung warum und wieso, aber ich grinste. Nur kurz. Ich war überall mit Blut beschmutzt. Meinem Blut. Doch es würde sich lohnen.  
Kurz darauf schoss ich dem Wichser, der ihm fast die Luft abdrückte, durchs Hirn. Er viel um. War tot.

**_BAM_**

_Das Versprechen, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben ...  
Ich werde es halten! _

**_BAM_**

_Auch wenn ich diese Straße im Moment alleine entlang gehe,  
Ich werde dir alles zeigen, was ich habe! _

**_BAM_**

_Alle tot. _

Ich sah ihn, wie er da stand, völlig bewegungsunfähig, die weit aufgerissenen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Plötzlich verdrehte er diese und drohte, vorüber zu kippen, doch ich fing ihn im selben Moment noch auf. Bei seinem Anblick lief mir das Wasser in die Augen, doch ich hielt meine Tränen zurück, suchte nach Anzeichen in seinem Gesicht, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er es mir nicht übel nahm, was ich getan hatte, doch er richtete seine Augen auf eine Person vor ihm, blutverschmiert, in einem Anzug. Es war sein Bruder. Erschossen, von mir.  
Ich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er sah mich wieder an, diesmal … weinten wir beide. Stumme, salzige Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und fielen auf seines. Wir wussten, dass das gerade nur der Anfang war. Der Anfang vom Ende.

Ja, ich erinnere mich an alles ...

_Ich versinke in dieser Welt, die ein Albtraum für mich ist.  
Doch weil du der eine bist, den ich liebte,  
Werde ich dich nie vergessen, Ja, ich erinnere mich._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So ... mal ein neuer Oneshot von mir. Hmm, mal was neues, mit Waffen und so ... ^^' Im Moment ist es nur ein Oneshot bzw eine Leseprobe, da ich vielleicht eine Geschichte schreiben will, wie alles so ist wie es jetzt ist, ja, keine Ahnung :D Wenn's euch gefallen hat, lasst mir doch bitte Kritik und/oder Anregungen da :I  
Ah, genau, wer sich das Lied hierzu angehört, bzw das Video angeguckt hat, sieht, dass das Koreanisch ist ... für die, die es interessiert, hier die Übersetzung ins Deutschte:  
2011/08/16/%C3%BCbersetzung-bang-yong-guk-feat-yoseob-i-remember/


End file.
